Fighting Fire with Fire
by Cookieloverkay7
Summary: Keri and her friend, Jamie, where dared to stay the night in the sleepy woods of Oragon, when they meet a misterious woman named Vee. There she asks them a question; If you could change Twilight, what would you change? There Keri is taken into Twilight.


**Whoa! Where are we?**

**A/N: Hi! This is a new story so I hope you enjoy it :D**

The sun shines through the windows as I lazily open my eyes. I don't know where I am. I look around sleepily and find I'm in a small room, with pale blue walls. It has a queen size bed, with a wooden head board, and a small dresser.

I get out of the bed and sit there. All of the memories from the day before rush back into my head:

(Flash back)

"_Come on Keri," Said my best friend, Jamie. "It's just a dare. You don't have to do it." _

"_But I want to."I reply as I gather an overnight bag._

"_Then, I'm coming too." She says swiftly grabbing her bag with her thing in it. We had planned to stay the night at my house while my parents were out of town. _

"_Fine, whatever you say." I say putting the back pack over my shoulder. I packed a sleeping bag, two pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a tee-shirt, Just in case of an emergency. A guy named Dan dared me to stay in the woods tonight; he said he'd give my $30 if I did. Hey! A girl could never have enough money. _

_ We head out the back door and I start to stroll into the woods. About a couple hours of wondering around, it became night falls. _

"_We need to set up camp." I suggest, putting down my bag. Jamie just stared straight ahead. _

"_Jamie?" I tried again. All she did was point straight ahead. I turned to see what she was looking at; standing straight in front of me was a woman. She looked about 20 or 21. She had long red hair and dark eyes. She wore skinny jeans, a short sleeve gray shirt, and leather jacket. She was beautiful. Her skin was fair and free of any blemishes. She had eyes that had a somewhat red tent to them. Her hair was wavy and came just below her shoulders. _

"_Why are you in the woods this late at night?" she said with a smile. _

"_Uh," I tried to answer "We are doing a project?" It sounded more like a question. _

"_Hmm," she said circling us. "I see you like Twilight." She said in my direction. I was wearing my favorite Team Switzerland shirt, faded shorts, and my black Vans. _

"_Why yes I do! " I reply with a huge smile. _

"_Well then this will be a simple to answer," She says "What would you two do if you could change the series?" _

_Jamie looked at me and then back at the woman. "Who are you?" I elbow her in her side. It wasn't nice to just flat out ask her. _

_She smirked "My name is Vee," She said simply "Now can you answer my question?" _

_I thought for awhile before answering: "If I was in Twilight I would mess with Bella and Edward for a little bit. Maybe go to La Push and try to marry the wolf pack members. Then, I would go back to Forks and maybe, just maybe, destroy Bella's life." _

_ Vee, who looked satisfied with my answer, Chuckled, smirked and said "Good" _

_With a snap of her fingers, a giant hole was formed underneath us. _

"_Good luck," is all I heard before I grab Jamie hand and fall into the pit. _

(End of flash back)

I get out the bed and look in the mirror. I don't look like me. My once long, straight red hair was now curly black locks. My big brown eyes where now a light gray color, all my scars and scratches from where I jumped out of Jamie's tree in her backyard where now gone, and pale white skin was now a rusted color.

I wanted to scream. Was I in someone else's body? Whose house was I in? I rushed down the hallway and ran into something really, I mean really, hard.

"Ouch, stupid hard thing. Why is that even standing here?" I said rubbing my head, not bothering to look up.

"This 'stupid hard thing' has a name." I heard someone say. I look up to see a big, buff guy with rusted skin and short, black hair. He was wearing a tee-shirt and cut off shorts.

"What is it, honey?" I heard a female voice say. I look over to see a woman with rusted skin and long pretty dark brown hair. Half of her face had scars running down it.

"Impossible," I whisper to myself.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The woman says to me. "My husband, while strolling in the woods, found you lying there." She brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask franticly.

"You're at the Urley residence. I'm Emily and this is Sam," She says gesturing toward the man. "Oh my goodness," I say, putting my hands up to my face. "Where's Jamie?"

"Who's Jamie?" asked Sam, uncrossing his arms.

"She's my friend who was with me." I put my hands in my head. This couldn't be happening.

"No one was around where we found you." Emily said. She grabbed my hand and leading me to the kitchen, where it smelled of freshly baked pastry and bread. She grabbed the phone, dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Sam, get the boys." Emily said in a firm voice, still trying to get a hold of the person at the other end.

Sam nodded and headed out the back door. "What's going on here?" I ask, trying not to panic.

Emily, who looked frustrated that she couldn't get to the person said "There are dangerous things in those woods. We're trying to find your friend." She dialed another number.

What types of dangerous things are in the woods other than…? Vampires, I should have remembered about the vampires.

Emily got a hold of the person she was trying to call.

"Hello?"

There was a pause as she listened to the person at the other end.

"Sue, we have an emergency."

There's another long pause.

"We found a girl and she says that her friend was in the woods with her and when we found her friend was gone."

There's another pause.

"Well, get Seth up. I don't care if he had patrol- I mean- work all night, he needs to help." Now I knew she was talking to Sue Clearwater and she was talking about Seth Clearwater** (A/N: Hello! I know, I** **know. I'm obsessed with him**.** I get it but, he doesn't imprint on her… maybe :3). **

There's another murmuring sound and then Emily says "Okay." And hangs up the phone.

"I have to run out and do a few things, so I'm going to drop you off at my friend's house, okay?" Emily tells me grabbing her keys .I follow her to her silver van, and open the passenger door.

I want to find Jamie, and I hope she's okay and I'm also hoping Jamie is somewhere safe and sound.

**A/N: Hello! That's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it was short to you! I hope you liked it. One more thing, in the reviews, tell me if I should make this an imprinting story between Keri and Seth or someone else in the wolf pack and her or no love at all for Keri, and Jamie get imprinted on/ falls in love with someone in the series. Thanks for reading and tell me if I should continue :D **


End file.
